Zombie Universe 2
Zombie Universe 2 is the sequel to Zombie Universe that is released October 26, 2012. Chapter 1: "Something of a Prologue" Forrest wakes with a start, haveing been woken by the multiple flashes from Zombie Universe 1. He sits up a reaizes he's in a tent with other supplies. As he stands up, he hears gun shots from outside the tent, scaring him. Mason and Ally(it is revealed that Ally survived the gunshot wound and all the events after Forrest was shot were merely a dream) are using the zombies in the street for target practice. Forrest, thinking that they are zombies too, grabs a crowbar and plans to ambush them. Ally gets board, and Mason says they can have sex on top of Forrest again. But before then enter the tent, Forrest comes from around the corner and hits Mason in the face with the crowbar. While Mason is on the ground writhing in pain, Forrest and Ally are yelling at each other and they all just begin screaming. Later they are eating in the tent. Forrest ask's them how long he was out. Mason says he lost track but explained that after Forrest shot Ally and Mason shot Forrest, Mason almost instantly regretted it and pulled them up some stairs in the building and went into a room. Mason then yanked the bullets out with a wrench and dragged them up to the roof and had been up there ever since. Forrest points out that, now they are all alive, its like a nintendo game and can start over again. Chapter 2: "Enter BRETT DIXON" While Forrest is practicing his combat moves, he hears a survivor yelling and grabs the M16 and spots him on the street trying to get away. Forrest tries to get Mason's attention and Mason comes out bair-ass naked and grabs the rifle from Forrest. Ally reveals they were playing "strip-opoly" minopoly. Mason spots the survivor. He clears him a path with the rifle. They all go downstairs and get him through the door. He tells them his names Brett Dixon. He reveals that he has been bitten but convinces them not to shoot as he still hasn't changed. He explained that he smoked pot with a gang and that there is a safe location called ALEXLAND, a safe building were survivors meet up. But before he can tell them the rest, he becomes a zombie and tries to kill them. They cut off Dixon's arm and before he can recover, Mason lights they whole tent on fire. Chapter 3: "The Escape" With the tent in flames, the gang make there way to the top floor. Forrest is angry at Mason for being stupid. Ally says they aren't safe there and they need to escape the building. Mason asks how, so Ally suggests that they go to ALEXLAND. Forrest asks how, and Mason says they use an airhorn. The idea is that they push the button down and throw it. It would distract the zombies and they can get away. But when Mason blasts the airhorn in Forrest's face, Forrest takes it away from Mason and throws it out the window. Now Mason is angry and Forrest, and they need another plan of escape, but just then, the Zombie Brett comes down from the roof and attacks Ally. She grabs Forrest's knife and kills the zombie. They agree to stoparguing and just try to shoot there way to the car. In slow motion, they fight and kill a couple of zombies. Now speeding up, they fight through the building and kill more zombies. They make it outsidebut there path is blocked by more zombies, and they cant get to the car. Forrest and Ally cover Mason as he goes around to get they car. Ally runs out of ammo and forrest throws her a pistol but it hits hem in the face. Mason drives around with the car just in time and they all pile in and speed off, leaving the building and the zombies behind. Chapter 4: "The JOURNEY" After escaping the city and appearing to have been on the road for quite some time, the three friends are found driving through the middle of a field. Ally asks where Mason is going and he answers, "Brett said there was like this place out west. So I figure if we keep heading in a westerly direction, we ought to hit it eventualy." He then looks over and notices that Ally's nose is bleeding and asks how it happened. And Ally tells him that Forrest did it. Afraid of being tormented, Forrest hits Mason on the shoulder and the two are soon in a big argument, not realizing they are about to crash into an old and abandoned car. Luckily, Ally is able to grab their attention in time for them to stop. So Forrest and Mason decide to search the vehicle while Ally stays behind and guards theirs. Forrest tells Mason to stay put while he inspects the car himself. After disappearing for a whole while, Mason goes in to check on him, only to see that he has gone. Until he reappears, holding a dead person's body that he names, "Torsee the Torso." Frieked out, Mason gets really angry and they once again get into an arguement. They then see Ally standing right next to them and tells them that the car is stolen, just in time to see it driving away. Soon they discover a map is inside a pocket of Torsee's shirt and find a safe on it. After Ally claims that she is hungry, the friends break into a house and find that everyone is dead. So they steal the food and are soon sitting around a campfire, having a casual but rather wierd conversation. But then they turn arround and see a zombie walking by, and Forrest goes after it to kill it. But he gets lost and falls into a trap, getting captured by the people from ALEXLAND. Soon, Mason goes to look for him and gets captured as well. And then, just after grabbing a gun, Ally gets knocked out and the scene ends. Chapter 5: "Welcome to Alexland" Forrest, Mason and Ally were knocked out, lying on the ground next to a white building. A couple of people were somewhere near them. One was a girl. The others were boys. A guy had his walkie-talkie and was talking to a guy. He said that there were a couple of survivors lying next to the building. The other guy talking to the man standing next to the lying survivors asked if the survivors weren attractive because he didn't want any ugly bitches running around his place. The man standing next to the surviviors said that one of the survivors had a wierd hair-do but his face looks fine. The guy on the other end tells the man to bring the survivors in the building. After the 3 people bring Mason, Forrest and Ally in the building, Mason wakes up and rolls to the floor. A few minutes later, he beats up a guard. He puts the guard in a closet. Mason goes in the closet too because he heard incoming footsteps. Mason then got attacked by a zombie. They fell out of the closet room and were on the floor. A guy with a sword saved Mason and pulled him to his feet. He and Mason went to a room where a bunch of people were in, aiming their weapons at Forrest and Ally. The guy leading Mason to the room told everyone to not shoot Forrest and Ally. Ally runs over to Mason and hugs him. The guy with the sword introduced himself as Alex, owner and leader of ALEXLAND. He told some people to introduce themselves, bu nobody did. Alex points to a girl and a guy and said that there names were Casey and Sam. They used to be porn-stars. That is until the out-break happened. Alex then introduced Rubin and AJ. Rubin was AJ's father. Rubin said, "I beat my son to teach him manners. And I will NOT be judged by any of you son of a bitches as long as I do the right from the good book" Rubin took out the Bible and held it out. AJ said his dad was wierd. Rubin smacked AJ in the face with the Bible, knocking him over. Alex then introduced Marcus, who was a proffessional dancer. Marcus doubted himself, saying, "I am not." Alex then introduced Toby and Jake. Alex said that they were boring. Toby said that he wasn't boring. Alex finally introduced his lovely girlfriend, Emily. Forrest said that it was nice meeting everyone but he, Mason and Ally had to get going. Alex said that there was still 1 more person to meet. Alex called for him, but he didn't answer. Alex chocked Mason and blamed him for killing the guy. Forrest pushed Alex away from Mason while Ally said that maybe a zombie got the guy. Alex doubted it, saying that he and his members are on patrol a lot. Mason said that he was attacked by a zombie less than 10 minutes ago. Then they got into an arguement, which shortly ended. Alex said that they would keep it a secret. Chapter 6: "One of These Things Not Like The Other" Forrest, Ally and Mason were hanging out with everyone in ALEXLAND, except for Toby and Jake. At 1 point, Forrest and Emily were talking. Forrest told her how he shot Ally and how she has a big scar on her forehead. Emily showed Forrest one of her scars (which was on her arm) and said she got that from killing her family when they turn into zombies. Emily was about to pull her pants down because she said there was another scar on one of her legs. Alex comes in the room, asking what was going on, when Mason called for Forrest and showed him a zombie which Ally killed. Emily came in the room and all 4 of the people started a conversation. Mason and Forrest soon walked out of the room, carrying the zombie, when Sam came walking by and asked who the zombie was (not knowing that the zombie was actually a zombie). Forrest said the zombie was a zombie he and Mason killed. Mason kicked Forrest in the back of the leg, and Forrest complained about it. Sam then walked away. Emily then walked to the 2 main doors and were about to open them. She reached for her key (which was on her necklace) but it was missing. A zombie tried to come in the building, but Emily found a rope and tied it around the doorknobs. She went back to Forrest, Mason and Ally saying that someone stole her key. Mason said Alex took it, but Emily defended Alex against Mason's opinion. Forrest agrees with Mason and says that they should at least talk to Alex and see how he reacts. Emily gives in, saying, "Fine." All 4 of them heard screaming coming from another room. Meanwhile, Sam shot a zombie that attacked and bit Casey. Casey (now a zombie), was walking toward Sam while he was threatening Casey, telling her to get away from his f**king dick. Sam realized he was out of bullets, so he threw his gun at Casey's face, knocking her down. Forrest, Mason, Ally and Emily entered the room. Ally then aimed her gun at Casey and shot her in the face. Emily asked Sam if he was okay, but instead of saying "yes" or "no", Sam took off his glasses and said, "It's all my fault". Mason agreed. Sam then took the gun out of Ally's hand and shot himself in the head. Chapter 7: "Patrols + The Fight" After Casey and Sam's death, Alex gathered the members together for a meeting and is not happy that 3 of his guys are dead. He then tells the group that he believes that somebody in the room is letting the zombies in. He made a promise not to harm anyone whoever let the zombies in. Alex then grabs AJ by the neck, presuming that he's the one that let the zombies in. Luckily Ruban threatened Alex to let go of his son or else he'll kill him. Alex then released him. Alex also announced that from now on everyone is going to use the buddy system and run patrol's 24/7. Toby wanted to ask a question, but Alex punched him in the face. Later on that night the members split up into 4 groups for patrol.(Mason & Ally), (Forest & Emily),(Marcus & Alex),(AJ & Ruban). Forrest & Emily were talking something could happen during their patrol, then they've end up kissing eachother. AJ says God's name in vain and asks Ruban if he can go look for the others. Then Ruban smacked him across the face with the Bible and says "Don't you dare take the name of the lord in vain!" AJ then runs out of the room after he yelled at Rubin about being the worst dad ever. AJ then joined Mason & Ally's patrol. Marcus & Alex were having a conversation about how Alex injured himself across the country. Marcus says this may be the last time anyone is going anywhere and all of them might die tonight. Alex & Marcus were attacked by zombies and by the time the others arrive to the the scene and the duo killed the zombies, Marcus was crippled during the fight. Alex then told AJ to take Marcus to the medical bay to fix him up. Mason yelled at Alex telling him that he knows that he's letting the zombies in. Emily defends against Mason's opinion. Then Alex knocks Mason to the ground and starts hitting him, telling him he didn't hurt Marcus. Ally tried to stop Alex, but Alex pushed her to a grren couch. Forrest grabs Alex, pushing both of them down the stairs and Alex starts jacking up Forrest. The fight stopped when Emily hit Alex in the face with her gun, but when Alex was attempting to cut Emily with his knife, Ally threw Forrest a pistol. Forrest caught theo pistol and shot Alex in the knee. Ally then give Emily some handcuffs from Casey's bag and are able to cuff up Alex to the wall. Chapter 8: "And Then There Were Some" As more zombies begin to close in around the building, Alex still tries to convince everyone else that he isn't the traitor. At that moment the power goes off. Even though they can't explain it, Forrest and Mason still blame Alex even when Emily still defends him. While wondering who else could have shut down the power, Jake shows up and kills Alex, leaving the others in shock. Jake calls in Toby and shows that they have been working together and have captured Ruban. Toby and Jake believe that zombies are just as important as humans and have been killing survivors to feed them. Jake leaves to find other corpses and while he is out, AJ shows up to help his father but Toby uses Ruban as a human shield. Though AJ tries to save his father, Ruban persuades AJ to kill him along with Toby. AJ said he loved Ruban and didn't wanna kill him. Ruban said that AJ was a man now and that he knew what he needed to do. Ruban told AJ he loved him and begged him to kill him. AJ reluctantly uses Mason's M16 to shoot Toby and Ruban but Tobys shotgun goes off and shoots AJ in the side, disabling him. As more zombies pour in, AJ sacrifices himself to give the others a chance to escape. Mason, Forrest, Emily, and Ally escape to the roof. There, they find Marcus who has a small lab set up on the roof. He reveals that Jake can't turn into a zombie and asked Marcus to help "cure" him. But instead, Marcus uses Jakes blood to create a cure for the zombie plague. But Jake shows up yet again, kills Marcus, and holds Emily at gun point. Mason tricks Jake into letting Emily go by throwing the antidote into the air. Jake catches it and then Forrest shoots him, causing Jake to fall off the building. Jake was then devoured by the zombies. Zombies were also licking the antidote off the ground. As they watch, Mason says out loud "I can't believe he FELL for that." Leaving the others chuckling while Forrest and Emily hug each other. Cast Forrest Whaley as Himself Mason Howerton as Himself Ally Polster as Herself Alex Kramer as Himself Sydney Tannenbaum as Emily Jake Blandina as Himself Brett Dixon as Himself AJ Lester as Himself Toby Dale as Himself Ron Aster as Ruben Lester Marcus Meyhew as Himself Sam Macaroni as Himself Verina Marcel as Casey Candy Steve Greene as Porn Director Keshen Sheken as Redneck Trivia * The chapter 'And Then There Were Some' is a reference to the book 'And Then There Were None' in which both have simmilar outcomes. In ZU2, a majority of the surviving characters are killed off one by one and in ATTWN, all of the guests were killed one by one.